


submission

by mcshanes (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Power Dynamics, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/mcshanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language, and I didn't have a beta reader, so perhaps the following text might have some grammatical mistakes.</p><p>Originally posted in portuguese as Odd Ellie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	submission

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, and I didn't have a beta reader, so perhaps the following text might have some grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Originally posted in portuguese as Odd Ellie.

His breath is hot against your neck when he says for you to get on your knees. A part of you is actually surprised it took this long for it to happen. Mr White already used you in so many ways, that is just one more item for a very long list.

There is no gun against your head, so you could just go away, but you don't do that. You get on your knees, on put your mouth on his cock. All those speeches about equal partnerships were a lie, just an illusion, he tells you what to do and eventually you always obey like the good dog you are. 

You almost gag in a few moments, you wait for him to start to say that is another thing you are to dumb to know how to do it right. But in reality he doesn't say anything. He doesn't seem to have noticed, as if he was lost in sensation, that makes you feel a bit proud. Mr White thinking you are doing a good job is a rare occurence. 

When you look at his face you see a little bit of affection on his eyes. He certainly did a lot to keep you alive this past year, you can't forget that, not with him reminding you constantly, or at least everytime he needs something from you. 

But maybe you would be in the same position even if it wasn't like that, any form of affection is better than nothing, and there isn't a single person alive who gives a shit about you besides him. Mr White made sure that was the case.


End file.
